


from the opposite side of the glass

by openended



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Hiccups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at him sideways, wondering in what universe this – <i>hic</i> – could possibly be considered natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the opposite side of the glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/gifts).



_Hic._

The noise happens again. She narrows her eyes at whatever her body is doing and tries to regain focus on the reports in front of her.

Her doorbell rings and Delenn frowns. She isn’t expecting anyone and – _hic_ – she has quite a bit of work to do. And she does not want to see anyone in her current state. She would search the archives for a solution, but she isn’t sure what search terms to enter: _half-Human/half-Minbari, currently making slight odd noise on occasion, accompanied by small involuntary heave of upper body_. If it lasts much longer, she will go to MedLab.

The doorbell rings again and the computer transmits Captain Sheridan’s voice into her quarters. John is about the last person she wants around when she can’t – _hic_ – control something her body is doing, but to deny him entry would require inventing an excuse and her work isn’t anything that can’t wait another hour. She stands up to greet him.

“Come in.”

He looks so genuinely delighted to see her that her earlier mood evaporates almost instantly.

John catches sight of the reports scattered across her usually-clean table and pauses by the door. “I’m sorry, I caught you at a busy time.”

Delenn shakes her head and smiles. Truthfully, she wasn’t getting that far anyway. “It’s quite alright.” She waits for him to explain why he’s come.

“Oh, I was wondering if you were free for dinner.” He hastily adds, “I promise not to cook.”

She mentally checks her schedule for the next few hours and then nods. “I would be free even if you were cooking, though I would insist upon helping.” And then – 

_Hic_. 

Her hand instinctively covers her mouth.

Minbari do not blush, but Humans do. And in this case, Delenn is very Human.

John does not appear alarmed, which calms her nerves somewhat but not completely.

“You have the hiccups,” he says with an air of someone who knows precisely what he’s talking about.

She blinks and tilts her head. “The what?” Humans certainly have strange words for things.

“The hiccups,” he repeats. “It’s…” he starts and immediately trails off and Delenn recognizes the look on his face as one of someone trying to explain something they have absolutely no knowledge of. “Actually, I don’t know the science behind it. It’s perfectly natural.”

She looks at him sideways, wondering in what universe this – _hic_ – could possibly be considered natural. “I assume there are ways of stopping these…hiccups?” She sits on the couch and gestures for him to join her.

“Well, they’re mostly old wives’ tales, folklore. Having someone scare you, drinking water, holding your breath, putting sugar under your tongue, breathing into a paper bag, standing on your head.”

Delenn knows that Humans are strange people with many odd customs and beliefs, but, “Surely you cannot believe – _hic_ – that standing on my head is an effective cure for anything other than consciousness.” She learned about _stand on your head_ from Susan when she overheard the other woman’s discussion with a particularly unhelpful member of Nightwatch; she isn’t clear on the details of Susan’s suggestion but, given the context, ignorance is bliss. Her bone crest may prove problematic in any attempt to stand on her head, but being upside down is not something she enjoys and she thus eliminates the possibility.

John laughs and places his arm around the back of the couch. “Hiccups are a reflex of some sort, part of your body, your diaphragm,” he finally remembers the physiology of it and points to his chest, “spasming. Really, you just have to wait it out. But it is a normal part of being human, I assure you.”

Delenn looks up at him through long lashes, still in disbelief that something this bizarre can be normal but willing to take his expertise on the matter. She’s relieved that he came by this evening. His reassurances have saved her a potentially embarrassing trip to MedLab. “I believe you suggested dinner?”

“What would you like?”

She tells him that whatever he chooses will be fine and watches him call up a menu list on her BabCom unit and begin scrolling through it.

If hiccups are natural and disappear on their own, there is no reason to avoid enjoying her evening. Perhaps she can convince John to tell her some more absurd solutions to the problem.

_Hic._

She takes a deep breath. And holds it. Just in case one of those "old wives' tales" is true.


End file.
